


Hey Michael!

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU/ Michael and Ray are two college graduates who work at the coffee shop near their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Michael, can you take over the register for a bit?”

            They were at a slow point in the day, about an hour after the lunch rush, and there were only a few customers still sitting in the shop.

            “Sure Ray. Off to talk to the boyfriend?”

            Ray blushed, flipping him off as he hurried to the back room, sliding his phone out of his pocket as he went. Michael snickered, manning the register incase anyone came in. He always made fun of Ray and his online boyfriend. The two had been going strong for a little over a year, and it was at the point where it was normal now.

            Michael stood bored for another half an hour before the bell on the door chimed, waking him from his daydream. He looked up at the man entering. He was fairly good looking, sandy blond hair sticking in all direction, a blue shirt with a V on it, and a pair of skinny jeans that left little to the imagination. His face was flushed slightly and he was panting, probably having been running to the shop. When he walked in he spotted Michael. He straightened up a bit, moving his hips a little more and calming his face. He strutted forwards, putting on a bit of a show.

            And promptly stepped on his shoelace and tripped, bashing his chin into the counter.

            Michael reeled into a fit of laughter, holding his side as he doubled over. The man groaned and got up. Michael straightened up, noticing that there was blood dripping from the man’s chin. He chuckled again, shaking his head.

            “Wait here,” he said, disappearing into the back before coming back with a first aid kit. “Ray, register!” he called out as he slid over the counter.

            “Oh, that’s really not necessary…” the man said, his surprisingly thick British accent and slightly swollen jaw slurring the words a little.

            “Of course it is,” Michael said, waving the man over to a free table. “Don’t want it getting worse and then have you suing the shop!”

            The blond started to protest, ensuring Michael that he wouldn’t do that, but stopped at the disbelieving look he got. “Dude, I was joking.”

            The blond flushed, a small “Oh.” leaving his lips as he sat down next to Michael. Michael tilted the man’s head back, dabbing at the cut on the bottom of his chin, wiping the blood away and smirking as he put a Hello Kitty band aid over it. They had regular ones, but hey, it’s not like he can see it.

            “Thanks,” the blond said. He held out his hand. “I’m Gavin, by the way.”

            Michael shook his hand. “Michael.”

            He went back over, sliding over the counter again.

            “So, what’ll ya have?”

            Gavin gave him his order. When Michael had it made, he turned back around, catching the blonds’ eyes on him. He smiled, handing him his coffee and opening the register. “I have to say man, that was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

            Gavin blushed again and Michael laughed again. “Yeah, well, I try.”

            He took his coffee, slipping a ten-dollar bill into the tip jar and walking to the door.

            “Oh, Gavin?”

            Gavin turned.

            “You might want to tie your shoelace.”

            Gavin rolled his eyes and left, Michael’s laughter following him into the street. He took a sip from his coffee, making his way back to his hotel. When he got there, his roommate, Dan, was lying on his bed texting, the TV playing quietly in the background. He looked up as Gavin entered.

            “What, you didn’t get me anything?”

            “Didn’t know what you wanted.”

            “Oh, yeah right. You know what I like!”

            “Sorry B!”

            “At least give me a sip then.”

            He handed the cup over, going over to his bag to pull out his phone charger.

            “Well well well, looks like that barista liked you! Michael, cute name.”

            Dan was reading off the side of the cup, and Gavin snatched it back, looking to where, sure enough, there was a phone number in sharpie written on the side, along with the name Michael and a little smiley face. Gavin smiled, entering the name and number into his phone before taking a sip of the coffee.

            “Uh, B?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Why do you have a Hello Kitty band aid on your chin?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU/ Michael and Ray are two college graduates who work at the coffee shop near their apartment.

“Michael, you busy after work tomorrow?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so. Why?”

“You’re coming with me to meet someone.”

“Am I now?”

“Yes. Shut up and be happy about it.”

Michael snickered as Ray disappeared into the back. He knew that they were going to meet Ray’s boyfriend, and that Ray wanted Michael to be there for first impressions. Especially after Ray had mentioned that the guy was bringing along his roommate.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled, pulling it out and replying to the text. He had been messaging Gavin for the better part of a week now, though the Brit hadn’t come back to the shop yet. From the story Gavin told when he was angry at Michael about the band-aid thing, he didn’t really want his friend getting the wrong idea. He smirked, remembering the scene for a while.

The next day Ray and Michael left, Michael locking up for the hour before the night crew got there. They hopped on the bus, taking it a few stops before getting off and walking down the street a ways, Ray peaking into shop windows as they passed.

They came to one store and Ray stopped dead. He turned, glancing at Michael, before looking back to the store window.

“See something you like?”

“I think so.”

“You wanna go in and get it?”

Ray glanced at his phone, considering for a moment before nodding sheepishly.

“Yeah.”

The two entered the shop, a little hole-in-the-wall curiosity store meant for tourists to the town. Most of the merchandise had the name of the state, city, county, or local college football team on it. T-shirts and magnets, mugs and jewelry, bumper stickers and collectable plates lined the store walls. Ray moved swiftly through the small crowd, heading towards a small rack near the check out counter, and Michael followed.

He watched Ray glance through the collection of watches, the rack covered in everything from futuristic to sporty to pink with sequins. Ray browsed for a while before stopping, reaching out and grabbing one, examining it.

It was black, with an American flag background. The end of the minute hand had a small rooster on it, and the end of the hour hand had a pair of wind up teeth, the symbols of the local college, Rooster Teeth University. The Roosters, or better known by the students as the Cockbites, were the 3rd best football team in the state, and for a small town that wasn’t too bad.

Ray picked at the watch for a minute before showing it to Michael. 

“Whatcha think?”

Michael stared at the monstrosity, somehow managing to keep a straight, if not slightly thoughtful expression. 

“I think it’s pretty cool.”

Ray nodded, staring at the watch as the two made their way up to the counter.

The lady working the register was small, blonde, and flirtatious. She chomped her gum, smiling at them as they approached.

“For anyone special?” she asked as she swiped the tag over the sensor as slowly as possible. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Uh, yeah actually.” Ray hadn’t noticed the flirtatious tone in her voice and was smiling softly at the watch still in her perfectly manicured grip.

“Oh yeah? Who for? Family out of state?” She grinned at him, slowly putting the watch in a small bag and reaching out to take the ten-dollar bill out of his hand.

He blushed a little, shaking his head as she opened the register. “No, um, actually for my boyfriend who lives out of state.”

The girl’s head snapped up, blinking at him for a minute. “Oh that’s so sweet!” she gushed, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and her hands working double time with   
the money.

Michael grinned at her as she quickly handed Ray his change and his bag and waved them out of the store. He full on chuckled once they were out in the street.

“What’s so funny?”

“I cannot believe you just did that.”

“Did what? You told me the watch was good!”

“No, no, no, not that moron. I mean the store clerk who was obviously hitting on you with as little discretion as humanly possible who you embarrassed to death by mentioning   
that you were one hundred percent gay.”

Ray blinked at him. “She was hitting on me?”

“Yes Ray, she was. Or were the batting fake eyelashes and the predatory grin not enough to tell you that?”

“I… I didn’t even notice…”

“I know you didn’t Ray. That’s what made it entertaining to watch.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“What else is new.”

The two continued down the street, passing more shops and diners, walking a couple of blocks to the small restaurant that they were meeting Ray’s boyfriend at.

They walked through the door, the quiet bustle of the half empty restaurant almost masking Ray’s deep breath. He looked around, eyes settling on the back left corner of the   
room, and Michael followed his gaze.

The four-person booth was only occupied by one person, a fairly good-looking man in his early twenties, with wavy dark hair and a rugged beard. His t-shirt showed off easy muscles and his camo pants and army boots gave him an almost surreal quality.

The man was looked up from his phone, glancing around and spotting Ray. His eyes widened, and the two stared at each other for a moment before the man jumped up, practically running across the restaurant and tackling Ray in a hug.

Up close Michael realized how tall the man was. He also realized how strong when he picked up the laughing Ray and swung him in a circle like a child, setting him back down and leaning in to kiss him.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.”

The accent wasn’t as surprising to Michael as it should have been, but from Ray’s descriptions of him, he supposed a Brit sort of suited him.

“Dan, this is Michael. Michael, this is Dan.”

Michael looked back up, shaking the offered hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Michael. Ray talks about you all the time.”

“I have to say the same about you.”

Dan laughed and the group moved over to the abandoned table, Ray sliding in next to his boyfriend and Michael taking the empty seat across from them.

“I heard you were bringing a friend.”

“He’s over at the bar getting us drinks.”

The three chatted for a while, discussing Ray and Michael’s work, and Dan’s past. Michael learned that he had joined the army, taking a few months leave to do a tour of the US.

Just then, another body plopped into the seat beside Michael. He looked over, but all he could see was the side of a green hood.

“Hope you all like beer, cause that’s the only alcohol they were serving this early. And of course, a coke for the boyfriend.”

The British accent was almost familiar, but Michael ignored it as he grabbed one of the offered beers.

“Ray, Michael, this is my best mate Gavin. Gavin, this is my boyfriend Ray and his friend.”

‘Gavin’ reached a hand across the table, giving Ray’s hand a quick shake.

“Pleasure to meet you. Heard a lot about you!”

Ray smiled and nodded. “Same to you.”

Then Gavin turned, yanking his hood down to face Michael. His mouth opened to speak, but his smile faded and his mouth closed as he focused on Michael’s face. Michael stared   
back, the two not remembering where they were until Dan coughed. The two looked over, catching Dan staring at them oddly and Ray laughing into his hand.

“You two wouldn’t happen to know each other, would you?”

Gavin smiled, turning back to Michael and clapping him on the shoulder.

“That we would B. That we would.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU/ Michael and Ray are two college graduates who work at the coffee shop near their apartment.

Two weeks flew by, the four of them hanging out, doing double dates, playing mini golf and video games and laser tag and anything else they could think of. Michael and Ray did alternating shifts at work so that at least one of them could show the Brits around.

Soon though, the plane tickets back to England were looming over them, and Gavin and Dan were working on getting their stuff packed up and ready to go. The four of them took Michael’s car to the airport. Gavin and Dan unloaded their luggage and they went inside, checking their suitcases and finding their gate.

Ray attached himself to Dan’s neck, sitting on his lap on the plastic seats because he wouldn’t let go. Michael and Gavin sat next to each other. None of them spoke.

Eventually the call for boarding came and Gavin and Michael stood up. Dan tried but Ray wouldn’t let go. After a minute Michael grabbed Ray’s shoulder, pulling him off of the older man. Dan stood and smiled, pulling Ray in for a kiss that quickly turned into another, and another. Michael and Gavin stood there, neither of them looking at the couple or each other.

Then Gavin turned to Michael, throwing his arms haphazardly around the shorter man’s neck. Michael jumped, tensing for a moment before hugging back with equal enthusiasm. They stood wrapped around each other until the final boarding was called. Gavin pulled back, placing a peck on Michael’s cheek as he unwrapped his arms from his shoulders.

“Keep in touch, yeah?” Gavin smiled at the other man’s red face, picking up his backpack and walking away with Dan. Michael watched them pass their tickets to the lady at the counter and disappear into the hallway.

He only came out of his thoughts when he heard a small chuckle next to him. He turned his head, only then realizing that he had his left hand placed to the spot that Gavin had kissed. He cleared his throat, quickly lowering his hand as he looked at Ray.

“What are you laughing at?”

Ray chuckled again, shrugging. “Nothing, lover boy.”

Michael glared at him as he laughed. “Oh yeah, make fun of me when you’re the one with lips that look like you tried to make out with a waffle iron.”

Michael laughed as Ray reached a hand up, gently pressing his swollen lips.

“Fuck you,” he said as he turned back towards the entrance where Michael’s car was still parked.

Michael snickered, following Ray as he pulled out his phone, typing out a quick message and then jogging to catch up with his friend.

——-

Gavin sighed, leaning his head back. He had never liked planes much; they gave him headaches. He glanced at Dan, who was staring out the window at the airport. He reached into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

He blinked at the light flashing. He opened his phone, looking at the message. A smile grew on his face as he reread it again.

Michael- Of course I’ll keep in touch, you pleb.

Gavin chuckled, saving the message to his archive before shutting off his phone and settling in for his flight home.


End file.
